


Picture Perfect

by demonsushi01



Series: Klance Trope Month 2k20 [21]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Keith (Voltron), picture day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonsushi01/pseuds/demonsushi01
Summary: Day 21. Playing with HairIt's Senior picture day and Keith completely forgets about it. Lance offers to help him out during lunch so they sneak off campus and go to Lance's home to get Keith ready for the photos.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Klance Trope Month 2k20 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727086
Comments: 11
Kudos: 75





	Picture Perfect

Keith doesn’t bother to change out of his gym clothes after the third period. He’s too tired, too lazy, and no one really cares about it. He just pulls his greasy hair off the back of his neck and throws it into a messy bun and slings his bag over his shoulder. He pushes his way out of the boys' locker room which, he finds, to be rather crowded today for no real reason. He trudges down the halls and finds his locker beside Pidge.

“I will _not_ stress out today. Every time I stress I get pimples!” They hiss, the locker door open and blocking his view.

“Did you use the green tea mask I told you to do?” Lance, his boyfriend of about a month now, asks.

“Yes. Moisturized all month and put the mask on last night. My face has never felt smoother.” They close their locker and jump when they see Keith.

“Hey.” He grunts, bag sliding off his shoulder and to the floor as he does the combination for his own locker.

“Dude. What happened to you?”

“Gym?” Keith looks over at the two and pauses as he takes in Pidge’s appearance. “Are you _actually_ wearing non-Halloween makeup?” It’s not like it looks bad, just very strikingly different from their usual get-up. They nervously glance at Lance and back to Keith.

“It took a lot of convincing on my part but I had to help a fellow friend out. I think they look amazing.” Lance says.

“Well, yeah. It’s nice.” Keith shrugs and tells Pidge.

“Oh thank god.” They sigh, relaxing immediately.

“Why are you flipping out though?” He asks, pulling out his appropriate textbooks while swapping out the others.

“Keith… today is senior picture day.” Lance walks over to him. “And you’re an absolute mess.” 

“It’s not like anyone is going to buy the picture packet thing.” Keith rolls his eyes.

“Uh, _I_ will. I wanna put your picture in my wallet” Lance presses a hand to his chest.

“Why?” Keith raises a brow.

“I mean, I already have you in my heart.”

“So you need him in your ass too?” Pidge grunts.

“Wow. Rude.” Lance sticks his tongue out at them. “But seriously Keith, you can’t stay like this.” 

“What do you expect me to do?” Keith asks. 

“Dude, if _I’m_ going through this much effort you _know_ it’s important. Our teachers have been talking about it for a week now, how did you forget?” Pidge leans against their locker. 

“It’s just… not that important?”

“Your face is going to be in the _yearbook_ , Keith!” Lance whines.

“Yeah. As it has been since kinder.” 

“But these are our _last_ ones. They go all out for them. We get a special page and quotes and everything!” 

“So?”

“Keith! Come on, it’s like the last known picture, it’s what they’ll use if you go missing or in Memorium.”

“Lance, shut the fuck up, your bad vibes are gonna stress me out and I _refuse_ to have a break out on my last photos!” Pidge groans. 

“Well, tell Keith he needs to change!” Lance crosses his arms. 

“He’s _your_ boyfriend, not mine.” 

“Where would I even change, Lance?” Keith sighs, closing his locker back up. 

“My place is across the street from campus, remember? We could just go over.” Lance points out.

“When?” 

“During lunch.”

“The school is a closed campus, we can’t leave during lunch.” Keith scoops his bag up.

“I mean unless you sneak off campus.” Pidge points out. Keith can feel both his friend and boyfriend look at him. 

“...Cameras are going to be off by the 200s classes from first lunch to the end of the day.” He admits. “It’s Tuesday after all.” 

“What does Tuesday have to do with it?” Lance furrows his brows. 

“Fuck if I know, it’s just what it is today.”

“I will no longer feel safe by the art class on Tuesday afternoons now.” Pidge mumbles. “You’re just stressing me out, why do I hang out with such stressful people. Hunk would _never_.”

“Lucky bastard got to take them in first too.” Lance whines. 

The warning bell chimes out and the three groan. Pidge adjusts the straps of their bag and waves as they rush to their next class. Keith glances for that one dick of a security guard before quickly pecking Lance’s cheek. 

“Meet at our usual place.” He tells him and runs through the halls to get to his next class across campus.

He crosses the threshold right as the tardy bell rings. His teacher gives him a disapproving look but he’s quick to slide into his seat before he can be sent away to tardy sweep. After an agonizing hour of English the bell rings and he packs his stuff up. He walks out to the courtyard and lingers around the statue of the mascot. Lance shows up not long after. 

“So, how do we get off?” He asks.

“Well, I don’t know about you but, I use my hand.” Keith jokes.

“Oh my -- that’s not what I meant!” 

“This way.” Keith takes his hand and tugs him toward the 200s. He peeks into the ceramics class, empty due to the lack of funding for an appropriate teacher. 

“What are we doing?” Lance whispers. 

“Trust me.” Keith pulls him into the empty classroom and presses his finger to his lips. Lance nods and they move quietly. He has them both pause at the small office connecting both the art room and this one. They dart past it and Keith quietly pushes an exit door open.

Keith is quick to guide them behind the kiln and to the barred fence separating them from the outside. Keith kneels, locking his fingers together and Lance nods. He steps into Keith’s hand and uses the boost to get over the fence. 

“What about you?” He hisses. Keith tosses his bag over and Lance catches it. 

“Might wanna move,” Keith tells him, and Lance steps to the side. He wedges his fingers between the bars and grabs on. He pulls himself up and rolls over the top. He dusts himself off and takes Lance’s hand again, pulling them to the sidewalk. 

“My house is this way,” Lance says, taking over. 

“Are your folks home?” Keith asks.

“Everyone is either at work or at school.” Lance shakes his head. They slip into Lance’s neighborhood and over to his house. Lance grabs his keys and Keith glances at his phone for the time as they walk in the front door. 

“We’re down a solid ten minutes.” He says. “Assuming it’ll take ten to get us back in, we have like forty minutes to do what you want.” 

“Eugh, math.” Lance groans. “Well leave your shit at the door and make yourself at home.” He sets his bag down and kicks his shoes off. Keith copies him and follows Lance into the house.

“We’re gonna use my parents’ bathroom.” 

“Why?” Keith asks.

“They have the movable shower head. We use it to wash the dog all the time.” Lance opens the door to his parents’ room and makes his way in. 

Keith takes a moment and looks around. There’s a wedding photo of the couple hanging on one wall, a large poster to a movie Keith isn’t familiar with on the opposite side. There’s a distinct difference to the bed sides as well. One has a flower vase and a small jewelry box on its nightstand, the other has a watch and a stained coffee mug. He looks up at the cross hanging above the headboard and his stomach twists anxiously.

He’s met Lance’s parents before, knows them well, but hasn’t met them as Lance’s _partner_. He trails his hand along the foot of the bed and turns to stare at himself in the mirror on the dresser. More photos are decorating it and Keith wonders if one day his own picture will be alongside the others. Lance comes back out of the bathroom and gives Keith a curious look in the mirror. 

“You okay?”

“Yeah. Sorry.” Keith looks over at him. 

“Good.” He tugs Keith into the bathroom. “Take your shirt off and kneel then.” Keith can’t help the gaze that slides down Lance’s body at the comment with a raised eyebrow.

“Sure, we could do that too.” He shrugs, pulling his shirt off over his head and setting it aside.

“Keith!” Lance turns him around by his shoulders so he’s facing the tub. 

“Kinky.” He chuckles but kneels anyway, resting his forearms over the lip of it. 

“The worst,” Lance grumbles, gently tugging the hair tie out of his hair. Keith watches him grab the shower head and pull it off, holding it in hand as he turns on the water. He closes his eyes as Lance lets it spray against his head. 

Water is briefly turned off in favor of Lance popping open a bottle of some sweet-smelling shampoo. Then Lance is working it into his hair. He clicks his tongue as he goes but Keith almost falls asleep with how gentle it is and soothing against his scalp.

“Shampoo goes on the roots, conditioner on the tips. But I bet you use that two-in-one junk, huh?” Lance comments. 

“Five-in-one actually.” Keith mumbles. 

“God, what’s wrong with you.” The water turns back on after a moment and Lance carefully rinses and then wrings his hair out. “It’s the worst,” Lance tells him and the water turns off again. Keith hears the click of another bottle and he’s working it in his strands of hair carefully. 

“Could you imagine if Shiro knew we did this?”

“Speaking of Mr. Shiro, did you tell him about us?” Lance asks as he lets whatever’s in his hair sit.

“He was really happy to hear. He said he’s glad I have a _positive_ influence in my life.” Keith glances up at Lance with a smirk.

“...Well, maybe we shouldn’t tell him about this then.”

“He probably already knows. He’s been my guidance counselor since freshman year. He’s got a sixth sense for when I’m misbehaving.”

“Okay, yeah.” Lance laughs and then he sits next to him. Keith goes to touch his hair but Lance knocks his hand aside. He pouts at his boyfriend who shakes his head.

“What are you going to say for your quote?” Lance asks him to keep him busy.

“Do I have to have one?”

“Yep.”

“...Patience yields focus.” 

“That thing Mr. Shiro says all the time?”

“He’s good at his job for a reason.” Keith hums. “What about you? What’s your quote?”

“Oh easy. ‘El autoestima hasta arriba y el perreo hasta abajo’.” 

“Sounds nice. What’s it mean?”

“It means my self-esteem be popin’.” 

“Does it?”

“Oh yeah.” Lance grins and Keith gets a feeling he might be lying but doesn’t feel like calling him out on it. His boyfriend pushes his head down again and rinses the conditioner out, wringing his hair when he’s done. Keith goes to stand but stays in place with a firm hand against his shoulders.

“One sec,” Lance tells him and steps out. When he comes back there’s a towel being draped over him and Keith ties it around his head as he gets up. 

“It’s cold in here.” Keith hums as he rubs his arms. 

“Yeah, I know. I think I have a shirt of yours around here from when you last stayed over.” Lance says, walking to his room with Keith in tow. 

“You do know you have to tell them eventually?” Keith asks. 

“I know. But like, I can still have you over for sleepovers until they know, so.” Lance taps the side of his head.

“They’re gonna think we’ve been fucking the whole time.” 

“Psh, no. I’m a good Catholic boy. The only scandalous thing we’re doing is cuddling and holding hands and like, kissing sometimes.” Lance opens his closet as Keith sits on his bed, unwrapping the towel and continuing to dry his off. 

“If that’s _scandalous_ I worry.” Keith chuckles. 

“Aha!” Lance pulls out one of his black v-neck shirts and tosses it his way. “Be thankful they’re just gonna pin this stiff and overly starched thing over our outfits to make it look like we’re all in tuxes.” Keith snatches his shirt and lays the towel out over the back of Lance’s computer chair. His hair is mostly dry, but still annoyingly damp.

“Blow dry it first,” Lance says, stopping him from putting on his shirt. Lance tugs him into his parents' room again and opens one of the drawers. He pulls out the hairdryer and plugs it in. Keith closes his eyes as Lance goes all out with the hairdryer. When he clicks it off he has a brush in hand and Keith sighs. 

“Where do I sit?” He asks. 

“My bed’s fine,” Lance says. Keith returns to Lance’s bedroom and sits on his bed. Lance hops up right behind him, pulling all of his hair back. 

Keith finds himself relaxing once again as Lance starts to brush his hair from the bottom up. Then it’s all brushed out and Lance simply runs his fingers through it. Keith leans back against Lance’s chest and sighs softly.

“How much time is left?” Keith asks.

“We could totally ditch fifth. I mean, we’re doing our pictures in sixth.” Lance hums. Keith glances up at him with a raised brow. 

“ _Ditch_ class? Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?” Keith chuckles. Lance rolls his eyes, still combing his fingers through Keith’s hair.

“Well, maybe I want to _enjoy_ being with my boyfriend in the privacy of my empty house for a few moments longer.” 

“Then just go to my place.” Keith reminds him. “My folks are never home.”

“And my parents would flip.” Lance chuckles and Keith hums in response, getting up and grabbing his shirt. “Wait!” Lance reaches for him and Keith pauses in his actions. Lance makes a frame out of his fingers and looks Keith over. He shakes his head and pulls his shit on despite Lance’s protests. 

He does, however, settle in Lance’s lap and pulls out his phone. He’s quick to set an alarm and toss it off to the side. He then drapes his arms around Lance’s shoulders and hums. Lance reaches up and tangles his fingers in Keith’s hair.

“See, it’s so much nicer after you’ve washed it. Soft and everything.”

“Thanks, I had a hot guy take care of it today.” Keith chuckles.

“You think I’m hot?” Lance asks, fingers twisting strands of Keith’s hair around in a specific pattern.

“Why wouldn’t I?” He raises a brow and then registers the pattern. “Are you braiding my hair?”

“Maybe. It’s long enough I could probably be really fancy and french braid it, maybe dutch braid?”

“I know what those words individually mean, but not put together,” Keith says.

“Just a look thing really.” Lance shrugs, tugging on Keith’s hair. 

“ _Dangerous_.” He hisses. 

“Is it?” Lance asks. 

“I’m fairly certain the last time you did that I left you covered in hickeys.”

“...Yeah best not to do that on picture day.” 

“That’s what I thought.” Keith snorts.

Lance braids his hair and then threads his fingers through it to free the strands. He does it a few times and Keith thinks he does fall asleep at one point. He goes from sitting in Lance’s lap to laying beside him with his alarm chiming. 

“Time to head back?” Lance asks with a tired voice.

“Yeah.” Keith gets up and stretches his arms above his head. Lance wraps his arms around his waist and kisses his shoulder, cheek, forehead, and lips.

“Let’s get going then. I want to know how you plan on getting us back inside.” Lance chuckles. Keith nods and takes Lance’s hand in his.

“Oh, I know a few ways.”

**Author's Note:**

> All I remember about my senior pictures was that I had braces, and then like a week-ish later I finally had them removed so I was like "couldn't this have waitedddddddd" I think my hair was also blue-grey at the time? 
> 
> Me: Hey should they have senior quotes?  
> My wife, giggling at the fridge: I know what Lance's should be!
> 
> Also! Day 31 is "Free Space" and I have a small survey to see what prompt you guys would like me to use for that day. It's a simple google form with five options and it should allow you to do it without needing an email. I will close the form on the 29th and announce the winner on the 30th You can find it here: https://forms.gle/GE36oDv1s8B7dohp8
> 
> With that said! Feel free to talk to me on demon-sushi on Tumblr or in the comments below <3


End file.
